


Fair Enough

by deedeeinfj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up to "Extra Extra," but you don't have to read that one first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Livejournal, 2003.

"Don't even think about throwing your shirt on the floor."  
  
Sirius paused in the middle of pulling off a shoe and glanced at his shirt, lying where it had fallen a few feet away. With a furtive glance at the door, he reached over and snatched it up. "What do you think I am, anyway?" he called to the hallway.  
  
"A man who throws his clothes on the floor, that's what I think you are."  
  
Fair enough.   
  
He flipped the shirt in half a few times and laid it on the chair beside him. "I'm hurt, Moony." Shoes neat under the chair now, socks stuffed inside - and he didn't care if Remus lifted an eyebrow and called him disgusting - trousers draped over the back of the chair. He reached for his pyjamas, then stopped and smiled to himself. Why bother? Remus owed him one tonight, and Sirius would be damned if he wasn't going to get it. Get off. However one chose to put it. "Will you hurry up?" he yelled. Bloody werewolf eating enough sweets to kill a hippogriff.  
  
"You forgot your pyjamas."  
  
Sirius started and looked around, then realized with a roll of his eyes his own stupidity. Right, Remus still had the cloak. He looked off to the side, making no effort to figure out where Remus was. There was some low level of dignity to retain, after all. "I don't need them," he said casually.  
  
"And why's that?" The voice sounded only inches away, but Sirius kept his face perfectly impassive.  
  
"I have trouble sleeping if I don't get a good shag."  
  
"Hmmm. Did Madam Pomfrey know about this?"  
  
"Do you think she would've helped me if she had?"  
  
Remus laughed. "Who knows? You might have liked that."   
  
There was a rustle of material, and Sirius grinned as the invisibility cloak was thrown to the floor. "Now who's--"   
  
He broke off in a gasp as a warm, naked body pressed fully up against his. Remus was sneaky. Very sneaky and very naked. Sirius fell back against the wall for support as Remus laughed again and covered his mouth with a forceful kiss. Even the solid wall behind him didn't feel strong enough to keep him standing, and when Remus finally broke off the kiss, Sirius didn't know whether to protest or take in some oxygen.  
  
"Sirius?" said Remus, exhaling a shallow breath.   
  
"Er?"  
  
"You're going to sleep very well tonight."  
  
"Nnnmm."   
  
He felt dizzy, and the curve of Remus' mouth was enough to make him crazy. Remus leaned closer and kissed him again, slowly this time, allowing his lips to wander down the side of Sirius' jaw, plainly enjoying as much as Sirius did the contact of skin and muscles. "What and where, Sirius?" he mumbled.  
  
 _Don't care don't care don't care don't care._    
  
"Anything," he gasped. "Remus..."  
  
Sirius closed his eyes as Remus trailed patient lips and teeth down his throat and across his collarbone and shoulders. Then slowly down Sirius' chest and stomach he went, touching the skin occasionally with his tongue, as if to mark his progress. Sirius threaded his fingers into the light hair and arched forward. If this was his reward for seducing Remus on park benches, he suddenly had a very set schedule every night for the next few months. Or years. He slid one hand down to touch Remus, but he was stopped.   
  
"You had your turn. It's mine now," said Remus. " _You're_  mine," he added with a low growl.  
  
Fair enough.  
  
He braced himself with one hand flat against the wall, fingers white, and buried the other hand in Remus' hair. Remus crept lower and lower until he finally arrived where Sirius wanted him. Where Sirius needed him and was willing to beg for him. And beg he did.   
  
"Remus, please... I want..."  _That._  "Yesyesyes."  
  
His knees buckled and Remus quickly released him in order to catch him, laughing. "Bed," said Remus, nodding in that direction.   
  
He pushed Sirius down and moved over him, kissing him until Sirius was sure his tongue wouldn't be working in the morning. Then Remus slid a hand down between them and took their cocks together, muffling both their cries in another hungry kiss. Sirius felt fairly certain that  _no_  part of him would be working in the morning, or possibly ever again. He pushed up into Remus' hand, against his cock, arching his head back with a cry as Remus' mouth hummed with moans down his throat.  
  
"Sirius," he breathed, "ready?"  
  
"Yes. Fuck, yes."  
  
He thought he heard a soft laugh, but it very well might have been a gasp. Remus' mouth descended on his again, and the hand quickened until they both came together. Remus fell over him, their chests pushing against each other as they struggled for breath, and then Remus moved aside.   
  
"So," said Sirius, turning his head to look at Remus. "Not a bad day for you. Two in all, right? Whereas I," he sighed, "only had one."  
  
"The one you had was quite nice though."  
  
"That it was."  
  
Remus met his eyes and grinned. "And don't even pretend that your shower wasn't longer than usual this morning."  
  
Fair enough. They were even.


End file.
